The Pearl
} |name= The Pearl |icon= Ico_The_Pearl.png |image= Area-The Pearl.jpg |type= Brothel |location= Denerim |inhabitants= Humanoids |characters= Sanga Isabela |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} The Pearl is one of Denerim's fancier brothels. People can engage in sexual activity and drinking here, as long as they pay Sanga, the proprietor, the right price. Involved In The Warden may want to visit the brothel in order to clear out some unruly mercenaries or learn the duelist specialization from Isabela, a ship captain who is currently visiting the Pearl for a bit of fun. For details on the requirements that must be met to learn the duelist specialization and/or bed Isabela see Isabela's involvement. The Warden may also speak to Casavir who is visiting the brothel with his captain. He can supply the Warden with more information about her. In addition, The Warden can engage in sexual activity with males and females of many different races for the fee of 40 (or at the negotiated price of 30 ). One of the options available at the Pearl is "Surprise Me." The result of this decision can include waking up next to a Husky Dwarf, a "Magic Wand" (a 2H maul with the caption "You're not sure if you want to remember what happened last night"), a pair of nugs, in a room with an "Insertion Tool and Extraction Tool" or another room with flowers, a gimp tied to the bed with a whip nearby. Regardless of choice, the Warden will be in the room alone, naked apart from undergarments. Approval Engaging in any sexual activity with the workers at the Pearl will result in approval changes (only once): * , unless he is hardened * , unless she is hardened * * , or if the Warden is female and selects one of the female workers. * if you are in romance with her. Quests When in The Marketplace, there is a poster on the wall connected to the Alienage entrance (facing the gate left hand side) calling for all supporters of the Grey Wardens. The Warden can ask Sanga about where the potential meeting is and she gestures to the back room. There will already be a quest marker over it. When The Warden knocks on the door a muffled voice asks for the password, and one of your options is "The griffons shall ride again". The door is unlocked and you are confronted by three of Arl Howe's men, Paedan, Shevra and two Qunari Mercenaries, who have apparently set it up as a trap for Grey Warden supporters and are moderately surprised to have caught an actual Grey Warden. If your cunning is high enough, there is a Persuade response. Unfortunately, these thugs are quite happy with the way things are working since it has basically made all their illegal activities legal, so the only option is to kill them. It's a close quarters fight but fairly straightforward. When they are dead, Paedan will have "Paedan's Orders" from the Arl stating how much gold they receive per bounty. If you confront Paedan after dispatching Arl Howe, they apologize for choosing the wrong side and there is no fight. Characters *Sanga - The proprietor of The Pearl. *Isabela - Can teach the Duelist specialization. *Casavir - First mate to Isabela *Hooded Courier - involved in Grease the Wheels. *White Falcon Mercenaries Enemies *White Falcon Mercenaries *Paedan (Human, Elite) *Shaevra (Elf, Elite) *Qunari Mercenary x2 (Qunari, Normal) Containers * (Generic, Elite) - locked, contains Love Letter * (Ferelden, Normal) - locked * (Generic, Critter) Special Objects *Dead Body (as part of Favours for Interested Parties) Codex Quests *Pearls Before Swine *Grease the Wheels *Solving Problems *Trial of the Crows Exits *City Map Quotes special mage quote *"Oh? Thats quite the wand you got there." female human prostitute *"Fell me like the darkspawn, and make in-roads in the South." *"Hey sexy...do you want to take a look at me ditties?" *"No, honey! The collar is not for me." female elf prostitute *"Ma serannas, you are good." (female Warden when choosing to spend the night with the female elf) *"Talk of a tree of the people!" *"Picked up a few Qunari traits have you? Oh." *"Always leave the fearing more i say...WHOA!" female dwarf prostitute *"Aha, 'Stone met' indeed" *"A dangerous weapon, let me...sheath it". *"Ooh, you've been to the Deep Roads before." male human prostitute *"Well, aren't we the hardened adventurer." *"Hah, I would have done this for free." *"I'll put a spring in your step...if you can walk at all." male elf prostitute *"Well, they usually make you leave your weapons at the door." *"Trust a woodsman with a delicate trim." *"If you like, we could start with a massage or just...WHOA." male dwarf prostitute *"I keep telling them, no one can resist the dwarf." *"Abomination...no way that's natural." *""Let's see how you do with a two hander." transsexual prostitute *"Oh don't pretend to be surprised now". *"Like they say, You have to slay the dragon before you can get the princess". *"I have a little something for everyone." *"Always leave them fearing more, I say." Cultural References *When attempting to join up with some of the "supporters of the Grey Wardens" one of the passwords you can give to enter the room is 'errrrr......sausage?' A similar answer, "errr... bacon?" was given trying to enter La Resistance in the South Park movie. Pearl Category:Denerim locations Category:Buildings